Sanadae's Rebirth
by Sophia Rosalie Gibbs
Summary: Rewritten!: Sanadae comes to Konoha to spread havic, her own personal fun. But will she, in the end, change her mind?
1. Mysterious Girl

Sanadae's Rebirth

All was turning out to be a regular day for Sasuke. He yelled at Naruto, ignored Sakura's attempts to always please him, and the stampede of fangirls all across Konoha. He walked slowly through the city streets, being recognized by the Konoha citizens as "The boy who's the new best new Genin to beat!"

_That seems like all I get these days. Unimportant compliments and undying confessions of so-called love. It seems that the path laid out for me as of now will never even get me close to finding Itachi._

The thought of Itachi, even his name, filled Sasuke with a feeling of deep hatred and anger. He clenched his fist and his eyebrows knit together, showing outwardly that he was not to be messed with.

_One day I will find you Itachi! On-_

Sasuke was startled from his thoughts when someone rammed into him. He gave an inaudible growl and turned to see who it was who dared to ram into him. The person was a girl, with short Auburn hair and the back of her head turned towards him. She seemed to have her mind elsewhere, but since she had ruined his thoughts of killing Itachi, Sasuke thought he'd let her have a piece of her mind.

_Ugh, not again. Why are these fan-girls always after me? I can't even think in peace._

"Hey, girl. Watch where you're going." Sasuke said, putting his hands into his pockets, trying to seem cool.

The girl turned her head to look at Sasuke. Their black eyes locked for a moment, and the girl looked away as someone came down the street yelling loudly. She sprinted off, reminding Sasuke of Idate and his great speed.

Sasuke stopped walking and watched the girl run off quickly.

_That girl.. Who was she? _

The baker, whose store was a few feet back on this road in Konoha, put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, son. Did you see a young girl run this way?" He asked, panting.

Sasuke gave the baker a shrug. "Tch."

The baker sighed and removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke watched the baker ask some other adults around him, and they all did their respectful duty and pointed down the road, where the girl had ran off moments ago.

The baker gave Sasuke a shake of his head and ran down the road, this time too out of breath to yell at the top of his lungs.

After the baker had left, everyone around Sasuke started to ask each other the same question: "Who was that girl?"

Sasuke stood there for a moment, thinking about how strangely the girl had acted. _Who was that girl? It's really none of my buisness, but part of me is itching to know who she is._

With that thought, Sasuke sprinted down the street, following the sounds of the baker's excruciatingly loud exhales of breath.


	2. Stolen Goods

Chapter 2: Stolen Goods

Sanadae ran down the road, holding the muffins that she had stolen from the baker only moments ago like precious money.

_Since I have no money, this is the only way that I'll survive without Itachi-sensei. Anyway, he did say that to survive, you don't always have to play by the rules. Like we ever do!_

She gave a triumphant smile, only to be stopped by a adult. "How many times to we have to tell you kids, stop running around the city? Once you're a Genin, you won't be able to act this way."

Sanadae gave him a nod. _Aw, he thinks that I'm that young? I'm pretty flattered. He took five to six years off my actual age!_

"_Sanadae..Let's not get cocky, shall we? That baker will be here any moment." Junta, the three tailed turtle spirit, inside of her growled in his regular bossy way._

Sanadae gave the man a quick nod and ran down the street, the warmers she wore around her ankles absorbing all of the shock in her feet, letting her run really quickly. _Run, Sanadae! Run!_

She felt like a free bird until she turned to left and ran into a dead end. "Crap!" She moaned out loud, finding nowhere to escape before the baker could find her.

_Aw huh huh!! Oh crap it's too late!_

Sure enough, Sanadae was right. The baker rounded the corner, is face the color of a plum. She let out a small giggle and saw the baker lock eyes with her.

"_You sure are going to get it this time, Sanadae. Looks like Itachi taught you nothing when it came to stealing or pickpocketing." Junta said with an edge of amusement on his voice._

"Looks like I found you, little thief!" The baker said, ramming Sanadae into the wall that made the dead end.

Sanadae felt her head hit the cool stone of the wall with a loud thud and she felt the back of her arms scrape against it as well. "Owch!" She cringe, falling to the ground.

She made the tears well up in her eyes, making not the least bit change of heart in the baker. "Now don't give me this act, little girl. You know that stealing is wrong."

Sanadae gave a fake apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, sir. I'm really hungry and your muffins looked really, really good."

The baker took pride in that. "I know! They're the best in Konoha!"

She nodded and held the two, somewhat crumbled, muffins up to the baker. "I was wrong to take them. You can have them back."

The baker looked at them, then at Sanadae's frail form. "No it's okay. Just next time tell me if you have a problem, okay?"

Sanadae nodded and watched the baker walk off. She smiled and looked at the free muffins.

"_I guess that you were wrong, huh, Junta?" _

_Junta growled. "Shut up, Sanadae. You can plainly see that you won."_

Triumphantly, she put one of the muffins in the bag on her back and hastily ate the other one. Little did she know that Sasuke was watching her every move.

AN: Hope you guys like this version better! Please tell me if Sasuke is to oc, kay? Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Revisting Past

Chapter 3: Flashbacks

Sanadae slid down the wall, sighing as she went. She held a happy grin though, but who wouldn't?

_Looks like Konoha is still the soft hearted city I remember from those many years ago.. I guess old habits die hard._

She felt the blood trickling down her arm from the scrapes she had gotten earlier. Looking up, she watched the people just pass by her, not even meaning to look at her, let alone noticing that she was bleeding.

_Maybe I was wrong about Konoha. The people look like the people have become more__self-centered over the years. That's what I hate about everything. Too many changes._

"_Stop being so pessimistic, Sanadae. They don't know you, so why would they help? You'd do the exact same thing, so don't think you're any better than them."_

Sanadae let out a small huff, letting Junta know that he won this argument. She let out a tired sigh and looked around at the people.

_I think I'm going to take a nap here. I don't think that anyone will mind, anyway. Night, Junta._

With that thought, Sanadae slid her legs close to her body and placed her arms on top of them. She then placed her head down and closed her eyes.

Sasuke was watching Sanadae, who was beginning to doze off in a crowded dead end street. He shook his head at the sight of the girl.

_Sheesh... Is she stupid or something? Even that idiot Naruto wouldn't sleep here. She so weird._

Sasuke sighed loudly and walked to the back, where Sanadae was. He leaned against the wall, posing his 'cool' attitude that the fan-girls swooned over 24/7. Not that he was trying to make her swoon over him. He didn't need another fan-girl.

"Hey, girl. This is no place to be sleeping." He said, waking Sanadae up.

She looked up and as soon as she saw Sasuke, she rolled her eyes. _Ugh, it's that guy from before. What's his problem?_

"Fine. Looks like a girl can't get a decent nap in a rat hole like this city without being interrogated by some poser."

Sasuke gave her an angry glare and crossed his arms. Sanadae saw that she had pissed him off, and it made her really happy. She pushed herself up, only to feel the wave of pain from some recent bruises and the new cuts she had gotten today. Wincing, Sanadae fell forward.

On a regular day, Sasuke would have just watched her fall face first into the dirt, like a type of payment for messing with him. He saw all the bruises on the back of her arms that anyone could have missed.

Sasuke rushed forward, and grabbed Sanadae's shoulders just before she fell face first into the ground, which would have humilated anyone.

Sanadae felt Sasuke'a strong grip on her shoulders, so she opened her eyes. She pushed herself away from him and dusted off her outfit; a pink ribbon mini pancho and sleeveless chain mail shirt, and a matching pink skirt and warmers.

_Ugh! This is so embarassing! This stupid dude had to save me! What is up with me lately? Itachi-sensei would be so disgusted._

"Thanks, uh, dude." She said, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "The name's Sasuke."

Sanadae's eyes went wide. "No!" She screamed.

_It can't be! This can't be Sasuke! The Sasuke that I had grown up with!_

She ran behind Sasuke and saw the Uchiha symbol on his blue shirt; a red and white fan. She shook her head violently, as Sasuke turned to face her.

"What is your problem?!" He asked, glaring at Sanadae.

"No!" She screamed again, and ran away from Sasuke. She ran off so quickly, Sasuke could only stand and watch her run off into Konoha.

* * *

_ Itachi appeared in the cave, and Sanadae immediately greeted him._

"_Itachi-kun!" She cried, rushing over to Itachi's figured that was easy to make out, even though the cave was pitch dark._

_ He patted the young girl on her head, making the large amount of black hair she head bounce to the rhythm of his hand._

"_You promised me that you'd bring Sasuke with you today. Where is he?" She asked, not seeing another figure._

"_Sasuke..killed himself because we left." Itachi said with no emotion on his voice._

_ The tears welled up in Sanadae's eyes. "No! I knew that we shouldn't have left without him!" She ran to the back of the cave, the darkness hiding the spots of blood on Itachi's clothing._

* * *

Sanadae rocked herself back and forth on the bench she was sitting on. The road that led out of Konoha was empty, letting Sanadae think aloud to herself.

"That couldn't have been Sasuke! Sasuke killed himself! Itachi-sensei would never lie to me about that!" She cried, her tears falling onto her clothes.

"_I wouldn't be too sure. Itachi could have lied to you. He is human." Junta said, contradicting her._

Sanadae shook her head violently. "No! Itachi would never lie about Sasuke's death! He was his own brother!"

_Junta growled. "Itachi would kill his own parents if he felt the need to. There's only one way to figure out if he was lying or not."_

Sanadae nodded and got up. "I have to go to the cementary."

AN: Ah, I really like this chapter! . Please review and I'd like some candy, too!


	4. Bad Omen

Chapter 4: The Bad Omen

The moon hit the walls of the compound, reflecting the fainted splatters of blood and various holes in the walls that bore the Uchiha symbol. The sight was frightening and overwheling. Sanadae fell to her knees, looking at the now deserted place she had called home for three years of her life. Her tears fell onto the ground, and Sanadae's whole body shook with shock.

"What happened? Why did this happen to the Uchihas?" She cried, digging her hands into the dirt.

"_Who knows, Sanadae? Maybe this was always the fate of the Uchihas." Junta lamented._

"Was it my fate as well, Junta?" Sanadae asked, looking at the sky.

_Mom.. Dad.. The Uchihas.. All people that I loved are all dead or were thought to be dead. Am I a curse?_

"_Isn't it obvious? You were always a bad omen. Starting at birth, you were given the horrible honor of carrying my spirit inside of you. You've always been a burden, and always will be. Is it all becoming clear to you?"_

Sanadae nodded and laid down on the dirt road. "Maybe tonight, Junta... I can finally stop being a burden to everyone I care about before they fall under my curse. Maybe my soul will finally be at ease, and.. Maybe I could be forgiven for all the bad omens I've created."

She let the tears drip down her face as she laid down right there in the middle of the small dirt road. _Mom, Dad, all the Uchihas.. Wait for me. I'm coming to be with you once more. _

She closed her eyes, smiling, and fell asleep, just as a frightenly cool breeze swept across the city of Konoha.

AN: I didn't feel like watching the Superbowl, so I thought I'd write! Yay, a cliffhanger! Please R&R if you want me to continue! Thanks to Selene98, Hinata11235, HimeIchigoYuki who review! You guys are awesome!


	5. Out Cold

Chapter 5: Out Cold

Sasuke woke up early the next morning, and yawned. He changed out of his pajamas into his signature outfit; a blue shirt bearing the Uchiha symbol and a pair of khaki shorts. He tied on his forehead protector and headed outside.

Like any other day, Sasuke walked over to the Uchiha Compound. There was still a light breeze this morning, chilling him to the bone.

It was a short walk to the compound, and Sasuke was glad. He rubbed his bare arms and sighed.

_I hate cold weather. I'm glad that my clan was never from the land of Snow._

Once he reached the compound, he immediately noticed Sanadae, who was laid out in the middle of the road. He glanced around quickly, making sure that it wasn't a trap. After he was pretty sure that it wasn't, he ran over to her and turned over on her back.

Sanadae's face was a light shade of purple, and her breathing was too shallow and quick to be considered regular. She was shivering almost non-stop.

_Damn! What is up with this girl?! I swear she's a worse nut case than that idiot Naruto! Anyway, this is no time to say how stupid she is. She looks like she could die at any moment._

Sasuke sighed and put the limp, unconscious girl onto his back. He dashed to the hospital, dodging adults, vendors, and worst of all, fan-girls.

Once safely inside of Konoha Hospital, he saw Shizune standing near the front desk, looking at him. She soon noticed the state that the girl was in, and flipped out.

"Gosh! Bring the poor girl over here, Sasuke!" Shizune called, pulling out a rolling stretcher.

_Man, what happened to this girl? This is a great way to start of your day, Shizune. And you have Sasuke Uchiha to blame. Wonderful..._

Sasuke walked hastily over to the stretcher, not wanting the girl to die in his arms. He dropped her gently on the stretcher, and watched Shizune whisk her away. You could hear Shizune calling for medical ninjas from a mile away.

Sasuke just stood there, watching Shizune disappear down the hallway. Sanadae's sad smile was frozen in his memory, and tore through to his heart, somewhat.

_Just who is this girl? The more I see her and all the stupid things she does, the more I want to figure out who she is._

**AN: **I hope you all like this chapter! Hope this makes you feel better Selene98! Please R&R!!


	6. Plans

Chapter 6: Plans

It took a few hours, a lot of blankets, and the patience of many medical ninjas, but they finally succeeded in stabilizing Sanadae's condition. Afterwards, Shizune went to go tell Sasuke, who was practically the hero in this situation. Sasuke was deep in thought, and didn't realize that he had spent several hours in a hospital waiting room.

Shizune tapped him on the should, breaking his deep thinking. "She's in stable condition, and lucky at that, too. She could have died of hypothermia at any moment."

He just nodded, so Shizune continued. "Could I have her name, please? I'd just like to check her medical record."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know what her name is."

Shizune's eyes went wide. "What? Isn't she a ninja from Konoha?"

He just shrugged again. "I don't recall her wearing the symbol of Konoha on her clothing."

_This is just great, Shizune. We have an unknown girl in our hospital.. I guess the best thing we should do is tell Tsunadae-sama. She should be giving Lee his check-up._

"Come on." She said, rushing off to the other side of the hospital, where she knew Tsunadae would be. Sasuke walked behind her, until she stopped at a closed door.

She rapped loudly on the door, until she head Tsunadae's voice call "Come in!"

Shizune went inside, and saw Lee sitting in a chair, just like she thought. Tsunadae wrote something down on his file, then looked up at Shizune.

"What is it, Shizune?" She asked, closing the file and putting it in a tray.

Shizune bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say. "Tsunadae-sama, we have a mysterious girl injured in the hospital. I think you should come and look at her."

Tsunadae sighed in her normal, irritated way and got up from the chair she was sitting in. "Lee' you're free to go. Now Shizune, just where is this girl?"

Luckily, as she got up, she didn't get to see Lee's expression; his eyes were wide and worry creased his face. _Could the girl be no other than my sister?_

Tsunadae followed Shizune out the door, and as soon as she was gone, Lee turned to Sasuke, who was standing outside the doorway.

"I would also like to go see the girl. Do you know where she is?" Lee asked, trying not to sound to worried or interested.

Sasuke shrugged. "I have no clue. If you're so interested, why don't you just follow the Hokage and Shizune?"

Sadly, when Sasuke and Lee looked, the two older women had already disappeared down the hallway. The boys shook their heads in unison and Sasuke started walking down the hallway. "Come on, Lee. I'll help you find the room."

The boys walked down the hallway, each thinking of Sanadae.

Sanadae woke up in the hospital room, with an IV in her arm and a few blankets layered on top of her. _Oh snap. What the heck am I doing in a hospital? This sucks!_

She turned her head to see Shizune and Tsunadae quizzically looking at her. Sanadae sighed and sat up in the bed.

"Can I help you two?" She asked, getting a look from both older women.

"No, I think it's the other way around. Who exactly are you and why are you in Konoha?" Tsunadae asked forcibly.

Sanadae was about to answer, when Sasuke and Lee appeared in the doorway. "Sister!" Lee cried, running over to Sanadae's side.

"Sis?!" The other three exclaimed in unison.

"Just who are you?" Tsunadae asked again.

Sanadae crossed her arms. "The name's Sanadae. Sanadae Mizuki Rock."

Tsunadae sighed. _She's one of the cockiest girls I have ever met in my entire life. Though, she does remind me of a younger myself._

"I'll be right back, Shizune. Is she tries to leave, I give you the permission to stop her at any cost. Lee and Sasuke, that applies to you as well." She left the room, leaving the three teens to talk, while Shizune just watched.

"This is all a big hoax. There's no way you could be the same Sanadae I knew as a kid. You actually dress and act like a girl." Sasuke retorted.

Sanadae stuck her tongue out at him. "And you're the one talking? When did the Sasuke Uchiha I knew turn into a poser with a horrible attitude?"

Lee looked between the two of them, and felt very awkward. _Sanadae is my twin sister, and she still seems like such a stranger. How did she and Sasuke meet in the first place?_

Sanadae noticed the uncomfortable look on Lee's face and laughed. "It's really good to see you, Lee. How about giving your sister a hug?"

Lee nodded and gave her a strong bear hug. She huggged him like she did when they were young children and whispered into his ear. "You've changed a bunch, Lee. Since when was green a color you even considered wearing?"

He laughed and patted her on the head. "Since when did you wear pink and dye your hair, dear sister?"

Tsunadae came back at that moment, carrying a file. She handed it forcibly to Shizune, and walked where she was facing Sanadae face to face. "We need to talk."

Sanadae crossed her arms deftly and huffed. "Oh yeah? Who gives you the right to talk to me?"

Tsunadae crossed her arms in a similar manner. "Listen, Sanadae, I have every right to be talking to you. I'm the Hokage, if you wanted to know."

She was about to back-talk again, but Lee shot her a pleading look. She sighed nd rolled her eyes, letting Tsunadae know she could continue.

"On your file, it says that you died during an attack on Konoha."

Sanadae frowned. "Oh really? Did it say that they ever found my body?"

Shizune looked down at the file. At the bottom in bold letters read: **BODY NOT FOUND. BURNED IN FIRE?**

"Tsunadae-sama, it says they never found her body."

Sanadae gave a triumphant grin. "Told you I was right!"

Tsunadae huffed. "Hold on, missy. I'm not done yet. If you did survive the ack, where did you go afterwards?"

She glanced over to Sasuke. "I ran to the Uchihas."

Tsunadae nodded. _Now she's finally starting to open up. I'm glad. _"An after that?"

"_Don't say anything about Itachi, Sanadae. Lie. Say you ran away." Junta growled. _Sanadae shrugged. "I ran away."

Tsunadae glared at her. "Just on impulse? Why weren't you reported as a missing ninja?"

She held her finger out "First of all it's my own personal business, and secondly, I was never a ninja to begin with. I never pledged my life to this rat hole of a city."

Tsunadae sighed. _I guess my lucky streak with her is over. She seems fine, but I have a feeling she's hiding something. There's too many holes in her story. _"I guess you're free to stay here. Sasuke, and Lee, can I speak to you outside?"

They all stepped outside and Tsunade peered at the two boys. "It seems in some way, you two are connected to ths girl Am I wrong?"

Sasuke shrugged, while Lee nodded.

Tsunadae smiled. "Good to know. I have a sort of mission for you two, then. Follow her wherever she goes and never leave her side. Got any problems with that?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

Lee looked down. "I am supposed to be leaving for a mission tomorrow. Also, she is my sister. I don't feel comfortable following her around everywhere, Lady Tsunadae."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Lee, I know she is your sister, but it's a mission. If you trust her, following her around shouldn't bother you. She should always be open with you."

Lee looked to the floor for a moment, then back up at Tsuanadae. "I understand. So if you are telling us this now, that means she should be getting out of the hospital soon?"

She shrugged. "She's a quick healer, so she should be able to leave tomorrow or some other day this week, depending on how her body recuperates. Now, you should go back in before she starts getting suspicious."

The boys nodded and went back into the room, and Shizune left with Tsunadae. Sanadae was sitting on the bed, humming and staring out the window.

"Sanadae, we are back." Lee said, walking over to her side.

She looked away from the window and smiled. "Great! I was wondering what took you so long! Did she tell you when I could leave this dinky hospital?"

Lee nodded. "She said either tomorrow or another day this week. Don't push it though. It all depends on your condition."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I don't even remember coming to this stupid hospital in the forst place."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You were about to die of hypothermia. Remember falling asleep outside, by any chance?"

The images of the moon lit compound flashed in Sanadae's brain. She forgot that she was in the hospital, and shakily curled herself into a ball.

"Sanadae?" Lee asked worriedly, placing his hand on his sister's back.

Sanadae came back to reality and straightened herself out , and gave an overconfident laugh. "Sorry, Lee! So, what are we going to do tomorrow? I can't believe I get to spend time with my only brother!"

Lee frowned. "I am sorry, Sanadae. I have to go with my team on a mission. We leave tomorrow morning."

Sanadae pouted. "Seriously? Well, I want to meet your team. You know, to make sure they're treating you as well as they should be."

Lee's eyes sparkled. "I agree! I must introduce you to Gai-sensei!"

Sanadae giggled when she saw the look on Sasuke's face after he heard Gai's name. Lee remembered Sasuke was in the room, and turned to him. "That is alright with you, right Sasuke?"

Sanadae laughed. "Why are you asking the poser?"

Sasuke growled. " You're suppose to spend the day with me, that's why you dummy."

She laughed. "Oh, okay. You're mad because you wanted to take me on a date, right poser?"

Both Lee and Sasuke's mouth hung open for a moment. Sasuke shook his head. " Of course not! You're still the same cocky idiot you were all those years ago!"

She gave a mischievous smirk. "So, that's a yes then. I'll be good and let you take me on a date!"

She started to laugh, while the guys stood in an awkward silence. Lee soon smiled and started laughing. Sasuke stood there, using all of his energy trying not to crack a smile.

AN: A really long chappie! Please R&R.( I'd really like some candy too please! .)


	7. Missions

Chapter 7: Missions

Lee and Sasuke arrived at the hospital a bit after the sun had risen. Lee was carrying a single purple lily and a box of candy. Sasuke... Well, he was just Sasuke.

They stepped into Sanadae's room and saw that she was still happily sleeping. Sasuke motioned for Lee to wait, and Lee agreed.

Sasuke walked up to her bedside and poked her repeatedly with his finger. "Wake up, you fat cow."

"Go away, you puny rat." She moaned trying to turn out of his reach.

"Bite me." Sasuke said with all seriousness.

Sanadae opened her eyes and literally bit his finger. They stood there for a moment, until Sanadae let go and started laughing. After she finished, she looked around the room and didn't see Lee.

"Hey, poser. Where's my brother?"

Sasuke whistled, and Lee entered the room. She saw the gifts immediately, and started squealing like a little girl.

_It's been years since I've gotten any gifts. Most people take stuff like this for granted. Greedy people have no idea what I had to go through. This makes me so happy, I could cry. Sheesh.._

Lee handed her the gifts, and she hugged him tightly. "Thanks Lee! I love them!"

He smiled. "Good. I am glad that you do. Shizune gave us the okay when we got into the hospital. You may leave the hospital if you feel well."

Sanadae smiled. "Of course! Let's go!" She stretched and got out of the bed.

They found Shizune, who checked Sanadae out of the hospital. She gave the boys a quick goodbye, and the three of them left the hospital.

The trio walked to the gates of Konoha, with Sanadae and Lee talking about anything they could, which made them both very happy.

Soon, Gai's team came into view. Tenten looked happy, like always, and Neji was expressionless also.

Gai saw Lee and smiled. "Lee!" Sanadae held in a giggle, while the others rolled their eyes.

"I am sorry I am late, Gai-sensei. I have a very good reason. I want you all to meet my twin sister, Sanadae."

The three looked at Sanadae, who gave a quick bow and smile. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The three nodded, each wondering when they had ever heard of this girl or seen her around Konoha.

"It would be nice to chat more, but we really must be going. Come on, Lee." Neji said polietly.

Lee was about to walk off with his team, but Sanadae called "Wait, Lee!"

He stopped, and she walked over and gave him a strong hug. "Be safe and come back in one piece, you bushy-eyed gorilla."

"Same goes for you, you chubby piglet."

Sanadae walked back over to Sasuke, and they watched the team leave Konoha.

**AN: **Hope that you all enjoy ths story. Oh, before I forget: In this story, Lee an Sanadae are 17, making Sasuke16. Please review!


End file.
